


Serendipity

by Rowan_Rites



Series: (Loxiety) Definitions [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Stargazing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: Logan loves space and won't sleep cuz he's been stargazing and studying for days. It's Virgil's turn to try to get Logic to sleep.Serendipity, noun. "The faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for"





	Serendipity

Virgil laid in a hammock in the backyard, staring up at the skies. Patton had set this up so that any of the others could stay outside while Logan was in an astronomy frenzy. Virgil glanced over at the man in a blue sweater. Tonight fit the bill...

There were bags under Logan's eyes, and his hair was a mess. He refused to sleep. Patton had begged, Roman had tried to tempt him, even Deceit had attempted to get Logan to get some sleep through means of tricks. Virgil watched him talking into a small voice recorder as he stared through a telescope.

Virgil slowly smiled a bit as he removed one earbud. He kicked one leg out of the hammock, then said, "Hey Logan. The trees are in the way over there. If you come here, you can see the Andromeda galaxy."

Logan looked up, his glasses sitting askew on his face. "Really?"

In an instant, Logan was in the hammock with Virgil, almost sitting on him as he stared up at the stars. His recorder was left on the table, forgotten in his excitement. Virgil stared up as well, but not at the black expanse that held Logan's attention.

Logan's eyes were bright, full of wonder and happiness. His hair was messy, sticking up in places. Virgil smiled softly as Logan laid down next to him and began pointing out various features and constellations. It took Logan a moment of listening to Virgil's quiet "oh nice" and "wow" comments before he looked at Virgil to discover that the man next to him was not looking at the stars.

Logan quickly laid his head on Virgil's chest to hide his bright red cheeks as he looked up at the stars. Virgil rocked the hammock, one earbud still playing soft music. As Logan's breathing softened and his arms relaxed, Virgil cautiously petted his hair.

There was a word he knew for this feeling... Serendipity. Finding something nice without looking for it. Yeah, Virgil thought. That's the one.


End file.
